Letters to Lucas
by Erika2392
Summary: After the day that Farkle told everyone that Riley still has feelings for Lucas, Riley has been writing letters to Lucas ever since, expressing her feelings about this whole triangle situation. However, she hasn't sent any of the letters to Lucas and kept them safe in her room. What happens when Lucas ends up finding out about these letters?


**Summary:** After the day that Farkle told everyone that Riley still has feelings for Lucas, Riley has been writing letters to Lucas ever since, expressing her feelings about this whole triangle situation. However, she hasn't sent any of the letters to Lucas and kept them safe in her room. What happens when Lucas ends up finding out about these letters?

 **Author's Note:** I had this story idea for a while when I saw a scene from one of my favorite Spanish soap opera called Amores Verdaderos (True Love) and decided to write this story.

…

Maya climbed through Riley's window, expecting to see her in her room but she wasn't there. She had texted Riley that she was coming over to grab her sweater that she left last night.

 _Where is that girl?_

She went to the Matthews kitchen and saw Riley helping her mom preparing dinner. Riley then turned to see Maya standing there.

Riley smiled brightly. "Maya hi! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"We are preparing spaghetti. Riley's favorite." Topanga mentioned.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews. Shawn and my mom are taking me to Olive Garden. I just stopped by to pick up my sweater that I left in Riley's room yesterday."

"Oh right! I put your sweater in my closet."

"Thanks Riles. I'll come back later after my dinner with my mom and Shawn."

"Okay!" Riley said as she continued helping her mom cook dinner.

Maya went back to Riley's room and open her closet door. She spotted her green sweater. As she went to reach it, she noticed a box filled with envelopes.

 _What the? What is this?_

With curious eyes, she bent down to grab the box, and was looking through the envelopes which were all mailed to Lucas's address.

 _Why has Riley written all these letters to Lucas and hasn't sent them to him? She probably forgot. I'll just do her a favor and give them to him for her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind._

Maya climbed out the window with her sweater and the box of letters in her hands and went straight to Lucas's house.

She rang the doorbell, and the door opened revealing Lucas.

"Oh hey Maya."

"Hey Ranger Rick. No time to chit chat since I'm running late but Riley wrote you these letters, and I'm not sure why she hasn't sent them to you but here." She said and gives Lucas the box of letters and left.

Lucas was confused as he looked at the box of letters in his hands.

 _Riley wrote him letters? And why hasn't he gotten these?_

He closed the front the door and went straight to his room. He sat on his bed and put the box of letters next to him.

He grabbed one of the letters and begins to read it.

 _Letter #1_

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _So I guess you finally know the truth. Yesterday Farkle finally told everyone the truth that I still have feelings for you. I'm sure you hate me right now for lying to you and probably messed up your chances with Maya. I'm really sorry for lying to you that I saw you as a brother. I just wanted Maya to be happy. She deserves an amazing guy like you. Even though it hurts me to see you guys together. I just felt that you deserve better than this clumsy silly girl like me. I can never compete with Maya. She's everything that I'm not. I'm just a nobody. And she's definitely a somebody. You deserve someone like her. A few hours ago, you texted me about why I lied about my real feelings towards you. I'm sorry Lucas. I really am. I never meant for this mess to happen. I just wanted everyone to be happy even if it included me giving up on you. I try to go on dates with Charlie to see if I could move on, but I couldn't because you're always on my mind. Why is it so hard for me to let you go? Why does my heart have to break whenever I see you with Maya? No matter how hard I try, I just can't move on! I really like you Lucas. I don't think I'll ever stop liking you. And I'm so sorry for lying about how I felt about you. I really hope you can forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Lucas put the letter down. He couldn't believe what he just read. How could Riley think that of herself? How could she think that he could ever hate her? He loves her. Sure, he was upset that she lied to him about her feelings, but he was so happy that he found out that she still had feelings for him. It hurt him when Riley told him she doesn't have feelings for him, and saw him like a brother. He hated the fact that since they got back from Texas, Riley went on dates with Charlie and spent more time with him. It hurt seeing Riley and Charlie together. Lucas can understand why Riley lied about her feelings since Riley would do anything for her best friend. He just wished she didn't do that. He was glad that Farkle told the truth, even though he wished he found out sooner. He sighed and grabbed another letter from the box.

 _Letter #21_

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Last night was our 8th grade graduation. And these past few days you, me and Maya tried to talk out about this whole triangle situation. But we all decided to stay friends which I think it's for the best. Even though I wish we still had our unofficial thing going before this whole mess started. Is it selfish for me to think this? I mean whenever you sit close to me, all I want to do is hold your hand and want you to wrap your arms around me, holding me close, hoping this triangle nightmare will end. You know, to tell you the truth, after we came back from Texas and Maya said something happened between you two, I actually thought you guys kissed and that really broke my heart. I tried so hard not to let it bother me and kept the tears in my eyes from falling. But all I wanted to do when Maya told me, was to just run away and hope I can wake up from this nightmare. But then when it was almost New Years, Maya actually told me that you guys you never kissed. I felt so relieved. But I still wanted Maya to be happy even if it meant for me to let you go. I just hope when we go to high school, this whole triangle mess ends soon._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Lucas started to feel bad. This triangle affected everyone but it seemed to have affected Riley the most. He never wanted her to feel this way. He remembered that day when Maya told her that something happened between them. By the look on Riley's face, he knew she must have thought that him and Maya kissed. But they didn't! He doesn't understand why Maya told her that something happened between them when nothing happened. He didn't kiss her. He couldn't kiss her. Riley was in his mind the whole time during that campfire scene. He did try going on dates with Maya to see if there was something there but there wasn't anything. There was no sparks at all. Whenever he's with Riley, he can feel his heart beat fast. It's always been Riley. Riley has always been the girl of his dreams. Nobody can ever replace her or any of the moments they had together. He put that letter down and went to grab another letter.

 _Letter # 34_

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Yesterday was our first day of high school and I thought it was going to be a good first day but unfortunately it wasn't. We didn't agree on much but when you told me that I'm too much for you, I felt my heart break into pieces. I know you didn't mean to say it but it still hurts. I'm sorry if I'm sometimes too much for you. And the reason I didn't want you to try out for the football team is not because I don't believe in you. You know I will always believe in you. But I was just scared that you'll get really hurt on the football team, and I was afraid that things will change between us once you're on the team. Since things changed when we went to Texas and you rode Tombstone. I guess I was just worried that things will change again. I care about you Lucas so much, and I'm sorry if you thought that I don't have faith in you. I'm sorry that we're in this triangle. I'm sorry if I'm the reason that I ruined our first day of high school. I'm sorry if I'm always trying to see the best in people. I'm just sorry for everything. And maybe the girl who bullied me was right; maybe I should just stop being who I am since I end up getting in the way of things. I don't know anymore. I just hope things will go back to the way they were, and hope for the best tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Lucas's heart ached. Now he really feels terrible. He remembered that day and what he said to Riley on their first day of high school. He remembered the hurt look on her face. He didn't mean to say that to hurt her. He felt like a jerk that day for not believing Riley's faith in people. Riley can never be too much for him. She's really important to him and to think that he hurt her, kills him. He also remembered after they made up, Lucas asked Riley to talk to him alone outside Topanga's. He apologized to her for what he said, and she said it was fine. But it wasn't fine. The next day after school, he climbed to her window and gave her chocolates and an _I'm sorry bear_. Riley smiled and laughed. She tells him that he needs to stop apologizing already because she already forgives him. He remembered that warm feeling when Riley wrapped her arms around him telling him she already forgives him and thanks him for the bear and the chocolates. How can she be that amazing? Sometimes he feels that he doesn't deserve her. He then went to pick up another letter.

 _Letter # 39_

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _So today was probably one of the best days I had in a while. Because we both were partnered up to work on our English project together. It honestly felt like Deja vu since we agreed to work on it in the library, and we ended up getting lost in our conversation after we finished our project. I felt like we were back in 7th grade doing our history assignment. Do you remember that day? We made a connection. You told me that you always wanted to be a veterinarian. I still believe you will be an amazing veterinarian Lucas. I always enjoy talking to you, and I'm really glad we got assigned to be partners again. But sadly we had to leave since it was getting late. Also, I want to thank you again for walking me home in the rain and sharing your umbrella with me. Honestly my heart was beating fast when you offered to walk me home in the rain. Why do you always do things that make me feel all goofy inside? You're just amazing you know that?_

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Lucas smiled at that memory. He remembered how happy he was when the teacher assigned him and Riley to be partners for the English project. Riley is right. It really did feel like Deja vu when they were working on their project in the library. He can never forget that day in the library in 7th grade, and how they made that connection. He could have spent hours talking to Riley. He loves that he can talk to her about anything. It's always been his favorite thing in the world when he talks to her. He was so glad he got to work with Riley again on this project. But sadly it ended so soon and they both had to leave soon. That day he brought his umbrella with him since he remembered his mom told him that it was going to rain. When he and Riley were heading outside, Riley had stopped in her tracks. He noticed the sad expression Riley had on her face when she saw that it was pouring outside. He opened his umbrella and linked his arms with Riley's as he put the umbrella over her head. He could never forget that cute goofy smile Riley had on her face when he offered to walk her home. Lucas put that letter down and grabbed another letter from the box.

 _Letter # 47_

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Yesterday my mom and Maya's mom told us you made a decision. And well, why do I get the feeling that you chose Maya. I mean why wouldn't you choose Maya. Maya is amazing. She's talented, cool, adventurous, and I'm none of those things. She's even drop dead gorgeous and I'm not. You will probably get tired of me so I wouldn't blame you if you did choose Maya. Why would you even choose someone weird and dorky like me when you can have a fun, cool girl like Maya? I know that it's going to hurt when I hear you chose Maya, but I knew this day would come and I'd have to face the truth. Don't worry about me. I'm not that important anyways. What matters is your happiness and Maya's as well. I care about you Lucas so much. Xoxo._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Lucas frowned as he finished reading this letter. How could Riley think that he was going to choose Maya? Besides there was never a choice in the first place because it's always been Riley. The reason he took long to tell them about his feelings is because he was afraid he will hurt Maya. He was afraid that it can ruin their friendship and he didn't want that. He is just glad that everything got resolved during their ski lodge trip, and that him and Riley have been dating ever since. He decided to read one more letter which happened to be the last letter that Riley wrote to him.

 _Letter # 50_

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Tomorrow we are going on our ski lodge trip. And the truth is I'm nervous because I know something big is going to happen when we go there since something big always happens when we go on a trip like what happened in Texas. This triangle needs to end already, and I need to be prepared when you make that choice. Even though I still feel that you are going to choose Maya. So this is it. The day that I've been afraid of is finally here. I have to be strong and face the hurtful truth. No matter what happens just remember that I will always care about you. I will always be there for you. You will always have a special place in my heart. I will always remember all the moments we shared together like when we made that connection in the library, when we rode on a white horse, our first date, our first kiss. So many moments we share will always be special to me, and I will never forget them. I really like you Lucas and I always will. This will be the last letter I write to you, and you will probably never read these but that's okay. I don't think it's necessary for you to read these letters especially if you are happy with Maya._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Riley_

Lucas couldn't believe all these letters that Riley wrote to him. He needs to talk to Riley right away about these letters. He got up from his bed, taking the box of letters with him, and left his room.

…

Maya had climb through Riley's room and noticed her taking a few things out of her closet.

"Riles, what are you doing?" Maya asked as she noticed how impatient Riley looked.

"I'm trying to find these letters that I wrote. But it's not in here! I don't know what happened to them."

"You mean those letters you wrote to Lucas?"

"Yes!" Riley's eyes widen and she got up to face Maya. "Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

Oh boy. "Um I must of…maybe I don't know…given those letters to Lucas." She said awkwardly.

"You did what?" Riley shouted as she placed her hands on Maya's shoulders. "Maya, Lucas was never meant to read those letters! I wrote them to express my feelings about this whole triangle thing. I was never going to send them to him."

"Well how was I supposed to know? And why couldn't you just write your feelings in a diary like a normal person?"

Riley stared pacing back and forth in her room. She then started to run her fingers in her hair.

"What am I supposed to do Maya? How is Lucas going to react when he reads those letters? How-"

There was a knock on Riley's window. Riley and Maya turned around and saw Lucas climbing through the window. Riley's eyes widen when she saw Lucas standing there, holding the box of letters she wrote.

"Well!" Maya said as she cut the awkward silence. "Looks like it's my cue to go. Later Riles." She quickly left the room.

"Hi." Lucas shyly said.

"Hi." Riley bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with Lucas."

"Can we talk about these letters?" Lucas asked with concern.

Riley shyly nodded. Lucas put the box of letters down and walked up to Riley. He grabbed her hand and they both took a seat on Riley's bed.

"Riley.."

"I'm sorry!"

Lucas gave her a questioning look. "What? Riley-"

She cuts him of again. "I'm really sorry Lucas. You weren't supposed to read those letters. I wrote them when I was vulnerable during this whole triangle situation. If I knew you were going to read those letters, I-"

Before Riley could finish what she was going to say, Lucas crashed his lips against hers. Riley blinked a few times, and closed her eyes, kissing him back. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Lucas was kissing her. This is her second kiss she had with Lucas! And this one was definitely longer and more passionate than their first one.

Lucas pulls away and places his forehead against Riley's. Both of them were smiling all goofy.

"What was that for?" Riley whispered.

"Well for one, to get you to stop interrupting me. And two, I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

Riley started to giggle.

Lucas then took both of Riley's hands. "Riley, you don't need to apologize. I'm so glad I read those letters, and I'm the one who needs to apologize for causing you any pain during this triangle situation."

Riley frowned. "Lucas-"

"Shh." Lucas placed his finger on Riley's lip, and begins to run his fingers on Riley's soft hair. "You know the last thing I would want to do is to cause you any pain. And I'm sorry if I made you feel that you weren't the one for me. You are really important to me, and I really like you Riley. I always will. You are the most amazing, funny, adorable, beautiful girl in the world. And I don't ever want you to feel insecure of yourself. You mean the world to me Riley, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Riley looked at Lucas in awe, and felt a few tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you either Lucas. I'm just so glad we are finally together."

Lucas smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "So am I."

Riley shyly giggled. "So, are we still on for the movies tonight?"

Lucas laughs. "Of course you goof. I have to go and get ready. I'll see you tonight." He said as he kissed Riley on the cheek and left her room.

Riley smiled to herself as she hugged her pillow. She got up and started to get ready for her movie date with Lucas.


End file.
